Cute Kitten Promises
by IttyBittyBirdie
Summary: What the title says.
1. Chapter 1

"Foxkit! Wait up!"

The silver tabby she-kit wandered aimlessly through the tall grass of the field, trying to find her best friend and crush, Foxkit.

"Over here, Cloudykit!"

Cloudykit followed the sound of her friend's voice, mewling happily when she spotted him through the grass.

"Hey!" The she-kit giggled. "Found you!"

Foxpaw laughed too. "Nuhh-uhh! I let you find me." He stuck out his tongue and Cloudykit batted a tiny paw at his ears.

"Shut up! I'm a girl kitty, so you gotta be nice to me 'cause I'm delicate." she gushed. "Tom's are supposed to love and cherish she-cats and keep them happy and give them kits and cuddles and kisses."

The reddish-brown tom crinkled his nose. "Kisses? But she-cats have cooties!"

"No they don't!" Cloudykit insisted. "I'll prove it." And with that sentence, she promptly leaned over and licked Foxkit's nose, leaving a big wet stripe in its wake.

The said male leaned back and squeaked. "Cloudykit!"

Cloudykit wiggled her silver-white body and bawled her best friend over, giggling all the while. "What?! Heheh!"

The kits tumble around happily and then suddenly Cloudykit says in all seriousness. "We are going to be mates, right?"

Foxkit's eyes widen before he splutters, "H-Huh? Whaaa...?"

Cloudykit backs off a bit, her smile still present but her blue eyes had gone still. "Well, we know everything about each other, we like to be around one another, we like the same stuff, we both have the same future planned...?" She trails off. "Right?"

Foxkit shivers and looks down. "Well, what's the future plan?"

The she-cat scoffed. "Momma said that I should be bred off with a happy mate and family by the time I'm a prime Warrior, with a bunch of kits and relatives to keep the Clan in good breeding. She also said I need to be planned and to have a good handsome tom cat that will keep me happy like Beavertooth does for Momma. You're strong and smart and cute and would make a great sire."

In a moment the shock fades off and Foxkit is shaking.

"B'But we're kits!" he stutters. "I don't have much of a plan yet but IwannabeaMedicineCatsoIcan'thaveamateyouknow?"

Cloudypaw frowns. "Huh?"

Foxkit shivers and draws close to Cloudykit. "Never mind. We'll work it out. We're best friends no matter what so we'll be fine."

Cloudykit snuggles up to her crush. "Aww! That's so sweet! Maybe I DID have cooties?"

The tom flings himself away. "What-?"

The silver she-cat laughs and then tilts her head. "Best friends forever? Promise we'll always be together."

Foxkit snorts. "Cheesy, but okay. I promise. We'll always be together. Now let's get back to the Clan before someone sees we're gone."

"KIIIITTTTTS!"

Both kits groan.

"Aww, shucks..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! A few people said I should continue so I decided to give it another try. For new readers, know that this is a spin off from the other story _Follow Me to the Stars_ so the characters are based off that, but it's okay if you have not read it because it will still make sense.**

**This chapter is about Cloudykit and Foxkit becoming friends:**

**...**

****"Ummm...H-Hi, I'm Cloudykit...Uh...Could I eat here?"

The red Windclan tom kit didn't know what to think. He'd been eating a fresh rabbit leg and then suddenly a ball of silver fur had appeared. He'd never been approached by a she-kit before, and certainly not one as beautiful as the one before him, so he wasn't sure how to respond.

So in fear, the little tom did what any kit would do in this situation-He ran to his mother.

"Momma, hide me!" the young tom squeaked as he tumbled into his mother's chest fur. He was afraid that the female kitten was chasing him.

"Foxkit!" his mother's voice rumbled. "What in the name of Starclan...?"

"She's gonna see me! Hide me!" Foxkit squealed.

"Who?"

The red tom looked up with wide eyes.

"...Cloudykit!"

Laughter was the response.

...

(Cloudykit)

I watched with anger and a little bit of disappointment as the red tom kit they called Foxkit raced away from me. He was truly gorgeous-with fur as red as flames and eyes as dark as night-and I had wanted to make a good impression. Unfortunately, it seemed I had failed in that task, as my new crush had taken one look at me and fled.

That was not how our first date was supposed to go.

"Stupid tom," I whine to myself. "I'll show him!"

I stomped across the clearing, and marched right up to Foxkit who was curled up behind his mother.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Why did you run away from me?!"

I watched as Foxkit crept out from behind his mother.

"I-I, uh, you see..."

My fangs bared, as humorous as it was for a kitten to do, and I hissed. "Well?"

Foxkit bowed his head and his ears flattened in embarrassment. "I...I think you're pretty."

Time seemed to stop as well as my heart. Had he really just said that?

"Really?" I mewed happily, my eyes twinkling.

He stuttered, "Yes, I do. Um, maybe we can be friends?"

I grinned and nudged my new crush.

"Okay. We can be friends. For now, at least."


End file.
